Conventional dimming modes for AC (Alternating Current) luminaire include SCR (Silicon Controlled Rectifier) dimming, wireless communication dimming and switch dimming. A typical dimming control system is always provided with a dimming controller and a dimming reception module.
In the manner of SCR dimming, an effective output voltage of power grid is adjusted by means of chopping wave so as to implement dimming. In the manner of switch dimming, dimming instructions are issued via switching operations of a typical power switch. In the manner of wireless communication dimming, the function of dimming is implemented by means of conventional wireless communication protocol (e.g. ZigBee, WiFi, Bluetooth and the like) with addition of wireless transmission module in the dimming controller and wireless reception module in the luminaire.
Advantageous effects of the SCR dimming may include: supporting for brightness adjustment, especially stepless brightness adjustment of the luminaire, and low cost in modification of line construction. Defects thereof include poor compatibility of dimming and varying dimming effects among different dimmers. In addition, the dimming process may cause a certain extent of pollution to the power grid.
Advantageous effects of the wireless communication dimming may include capabilities of stepless dimming, networking, and separate control for lamps. Defects thereof lie in complicated control, high cost of implementation, and poor anti-interference performance of control signal.
Advantageous effects of the switch dimming may include simple control and low cost, while defects thereof lie in that lighting-off may occur in the dimming process and it is difficult to realize synchronous dimming of multiple sets of lamp.
To sum up, all of those three conventional manners of dimming have drawbacks of short communication distance, high implementation cost, poor dimming compatibility and so on.